One Day
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Nanashi Soldier. Résumé : Scott sait que quelque chose cloche avec Isaac. Il a remarqué toutes les choses étranges qu'Isaac pouvait faire, comme essayer d'échapper au contact des gens, comme curer son corps quand il se douchait. Mais il faut l'attaque d'une sorcière pour lui faire comprendre à lui, et à la meute, combien son père a blessé Isaac.


Titre : **One Day**

Auteur : **Nanashi_Soldier**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Scott remarquait la façon dont les yeux d'Isaac traquaient toujours les gens, qu'ils le connaissent ou non. Même quand il ne semblait pas être le centre d'attention, son corps se tendait au bruit que quelqu'un faisait en de déplaçant. Il semblait intimidé par les contacts, reculant un peu même quand Derek plaçait simplement une main sur l'épaule de son bêta. Scott jurait qu'Isaac avait presque eu une crise cardiaque quand Stiles l'avait pris dans ses bras, en dehors des déprimes, après qu'ils aient réussi à le localiser lors de sa disparition.

Cependant, Isaac pouvait regarder Derek avec un regard qui criait son désir ardent. Il pouvait se rapprocher, mais sans jamais le toucher. Ses yeux criaient de souffrance quand il tressaillait, alors Derek retirait ses mains. Il avait un air coupable quand il s'éloignait de quelqu'un qui voulait lui faire une tape sur l'épaule, ou le prendre dans ses bras.

Scott voyait tout ça, et les choses subtiles que le bêta blond pouvait faire. Comme le fait qu'Isaac frottait sa peau à vif dans les douches après l'entraînement. Le fait que les douches d'Isaac semblaient toujours s'éterniser, et elles se répétaient trois fois par jour. C'était la façon dont Isaac ne daignait jamais jeter un coup d'œil dans le miroir, en tout cas pas plus d'une bref seconde, en tout et pour tout. C'était la façon qu'Isaac avait de se changer soit comme un lièvre, soit plus lentement quand il n'y avait presque personne. C'était la façon qu'il avait de n'être jamais intéressé à échanger des informations personnelles en dehors de ce qui était connu du publique.

Parfois, la simple reconnaissance de ce que Scott pensait savoir le rendait un peu plus curieux à propos d'Isaac. En même temps, il ne savait même pas comment aborder l'autre loup-garou sur ses habitudes étranges. Ne serait-ce pas un peu étrange de questionner tout à coup ton meilleur pote que tu observes ? Qui observes tout ce que tu fais ?

C'était probablement pour ça que le rendez-vous avec la meute était si gênant et tendus, et qu'Isaac était agité.

« Non. Sérieusement, Derek. Tu serais le pire pour séduire cette fichue sorcière. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Sortir tes crocs en faisant une sorte de danse des cavernes ? » Débattit Stiles, Scott s'esquivant pour éviter un coup.

« J'imagine sortir mes crocs dés maintenant, et les utiliser pour les enfoncer dans ta gorge et la déchiqueter. » Grogna Derek, comme avertissement. Bien sûr, Ce n'était pas comme si Stiles l'avait écouté.

« Certainement, vas-y. De ce que nous connaissons de son type d'homme, Isaac est notre meilleur atout. » La tension dans la pièce sembla augmenter un peu plus. Tous les loups dans la pièce savaient que ça venait d'Isaac.

« Je ne vais pas le faire. Si elle faisait de moi sa prochaine victime ? » Isaac marqua un point.

« Mec, t'es un loup-garou. Secoue toi. » Stiles frappa Isaac avec un poing d'encouragement dans le dos, Scott en avait l'habitude. Mais Isaac s'était éloigner avant que Stiles ne soit suffisamment proche pour le toucher.

Tous les regards étaient sur le bêta aux cheveux blonds, alors qu'il frottait ses bras, clairement contrarié par quelque chose. Scott reconnaissait la frénésie dans laquelle il était en train de s'enfermer, Isaac allait se mettre dans un état qui le rendait de mauvaise humeur et qui l'attaquerait constamment.

« Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée. Je peux le faire. » Dit Scott, détournant la plupart des regards d'Isaac.

« Scott. Nous savons tous qu'Isaac est la meilleure option, la seule garantie d'obtenir cette sorcière à cent pour cent. » Stiles avait raison, bien sûr. Scott n'aimait tout simplement pas ce que cette conversation faisait ressentir à Isaac.

« Isaac ? » La voix de Derek était douce, cependant un étranger aurait probablement pensé que Derek était en colère sur le bêta. Mais tous savaient que Derek demandait simplement son avis à Isaac, ne voulant pas mettre la pression sur son bêta. L'adolescent avait été kidnappé par une meute d'alpha, tous se disaient que cet enlèvement était suffisant. Mais il y avait toujours de la délicatesse entre Derek et Isaac.

« Je vais le faire. » Scott voulut soupirer à ces paroles, mais tous les autres se détendirent. Cette sorcière retournait Beacon Hills, en prenant des victimes à l'aveuglette. Ils avaient besoin de l'arrêter.

Isaac était mal à l'aise alors qu'ils montaient un plan, ne laissant pas Derek le toucher quand il commença à frissonner. Il ne faisait même pas froid dans le loft, mais Isaac semblait toujours trembler pour un rien. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, Isaac était parti. Scott se disait qu'il était parti pour rentrer à la maison.

« Quelque chose cloche, » Dit Scott. Il décida de parler de la chose dont tout le monde pensait. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais…je ne pense pas que c'est quelque chose de positif. »

« Tu penses que ça à quelque chose à voir avec la plupart des victimes qui ont été retrouvé morte, ou battu à mort ? Tu penses que ça à quelque chose à voir avec les souvenirs de son père ? » Pensa Stiles à voix haute.

« Nous devons nous assurer qu'il ne sera pas blesser trop gravement, » Scott jeta un coup autour de lui. Tout le monde acquiesça, donnant leur accord. Isaac était comme le bébé de la meute, il se montrait fort pour se protéger lui-même de tout ce qui pourrait encore lui faire du mal. C'était pénible, mais lorsqu'on entrapercevait le véritable Isaac…il ressemblait à un chiot perdu. Il était normal que la personnalité d'Isaac soit instable, il essayait vraiment de se reconstruire. Les années d'abus avaient détruit les personnalités qu'Isaac avait pu avoir, maintenant il essayait d'être une autre personne. Les cicatrices s'effaçaient lentement, mais il y en avait encore beaucoup à soigner.

**OOO**

Scott pouvait entendre le cœur d'Isaac battre un million de kilomètre à la seconde, comme si il allait éclater dans sa poitrine. Les bois étaient calmes, ce qui était enfin de compte vraiment flippant. Tous les loups avaient pris position en accord avec le plan. Stiles était avec Isaac, plutôt comme support moral. On entendait la voix de Stiles parler de crosse, essayant d'empêcher Isaac de se changer en loup. Ensuite, il y eut un craquement, le cri de Stiles, les gémissements d'Isaac, et puis le silence.

Stiles était par terre quand Scott arriva à leur emplacement. Son regard n'était pas vraiment focalisé, l'adolescent était juste étendu là…sans ciller. « Stiles ? » Scott toucha son ami. Son cœur se mit à battre plus lentement, faisant paniquer le loup. Lydia se laissa tomber sur les genoux à côté d'eux.

« Il respire toujours, Scott. » Dit Derek. « Mais où est Isaac ? » Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil autour d'eux sans trouver la moindre trace du bêta.

« Elle l'a emmené. » Dit Scott dans un murmure. Ils avaient promis à Isaac que rien ne lui arriverait.

« Vous devez y aller les gars. Traqué Isaac. Je vais m'occuper de Stiles. Je pense qu'il est juste en état de choc, un simple sortilège pour l'empêcher de suivre. Maintenant, dépêchez vous avant de perdre le moyen de retrouver Isaac et la sorcière. » Lydia prit Stiles des mains de Scott, pour les presser.

**OOO**

En fait, ce fut un peut plus facile de traquer Isaac qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé, surtout parcequ'ils connaissaient son odeur. Ça les avait conduit profondément dans les bois, dans un endroit où Derek admit n'avoir jamais osé entrer à cause des histoires que sa mère lui racontait quand il était petit. Et ils trébuchèrent sur une cave, d'où l'odeur d'Isaac en provenait.

« Tu ferais un bon chien. Si mignon et adorable. Tu as un beau corps, auquel on ne peut résister. Les humains, ils sont si faibles et fragiles. » La voix de la sorcière leurs parvint dés qu'ils entrèrent dans la cave. « Mais tu seras te montrer obéissant, non ? Pas que tu en aies vraiment le choix. » La sorcière rigola.

Scott fit un signe à Allison pour qu'elle prépare son arc. La seule manière qu'ils avaient de prendre la sorcière, c'était avec ses flèches. Scott fut le premier à réagir, voulant distraire la sorcière. Derek se dirigea vers Isaac, Boyd protégea Allison.

« On dirait que l'un des tiens est prêt à mourir pour toi. Comme c'est beau. » Scott plissa les yeux à la force d'une puissance inconnue. C'était comme si ça le percutait. Scott jeta simplement un regard à Isaac, l'adolescent avait été déshabillé, des marques étranges marquaient l'entièreté de son corps.

« Je vais te tuer, » Scott essaya de lutter contre la force, pour atteindre la sorcière. Derek avait bougé rapidement auprès d'Isaac, Scott savait qu'il devait continuer à garder l'attention de l'ennemi.

« Tu penses à quoi. » Cracha la sorcière détournant son attention vers Derek. « Nan. Je n'aime pas quand on touche à mes jouets. » La flèche qui transperça la poitrine de la sorcière la fit s'arrêter pour regarder plus bas. « Non, » murmura-t-elle encore et encore. Elle sembla craqueler avant d'exploser.

« Isaac ? Hé, Isaac. » Derek s'agenouilla à côté de son bêta, qui n'avait pas vraiment répondu. Il avait le regard loin, mais son cœur et sa respiration étaient normaux. Scott ramassa ses vêtements et il aida Derek à les remettre sur l'autre adolescent. Derek porta tendrement son bêta alors qu'ils quittaient la cave, le tenant contre lui.

**OOO**

« Heureux de vous revoir, » bredouilla Stiles quand ils arrivèrent où lui et Lydia étaient encore

« Content de voir que tu vas bien, » Scott était soulagé, mais il était toujours très inquiet pour Isaac. « Mais nous devons aller chez Deaton. » Scott lança un regard vers Isaac, qui n'avait toujours pas semblé bouger.

La route sembla extrêmement plus longue qu'elle ne l'était, Scott avait composé le numéro de Deaton sur le trajet pendant qu'ils quittaient la forêt. Il était content que le vétérinaire soit encore là quand ils arrivèrent. Deaton ausculta Isaac, observant chaque marques avec précaution. Il saisit un chiffon qu'il mouilla avant d'effacer les inscriptions.

« Les marques ne sont pas nuisibles. En fait, elles sont utilisées pour augmenter les sorts. Je ne peux pas confirmer le sort car les inscriptions sont comme des génériques. » Des griffes s'enfoncèrent dans son poignet l'obligeant à s'arrêter alors qu'il nettoyait l'adolescent sur la table. « Isaac, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. C'est le Dr Deaton. » Le vétérinaire parlait d'une voix calme. Les orbes dorés redevinrent bleus alors qu'Isaac se laissait retomber sur le dos.

« Isaac. » Derek et Scott étaient tout les deux à ses côtés, faisant reculer l'adolescent.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ? » Scott était inquiet, surtout quand il vit les autres doigts se crisper et se déplacer lentement sur le bras opposé. L'odeur du sang inonda leurs sens avant qu'Isaac ose parler.

« Une douche. J'ai besoin d'une douche. » Isaac essaya de se déplacer mais Derek l'arrêta. Deaton tendit simplement le chiffon, qu'Isaac prit avant de retirer son t-shirt. Tout le monde observait le blond qui sembla entrer dans un délire maniaque. Ce n'était pas juste pour effacer les marques. Non. Ils regardaient Isaac frotter sa peau à vif à chaque endroit où ils l'avaient touché, l'odeur du sang devint plus forte cette fois. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le corps du loup cicatrice de lui-même.

« Isaac. » La voix de Derek était douce tandis qu'il revenait vers son bêta. Isaac ne le remarquait pas cependant, Scott savait qu'Isaac serait incapable de les reconnaître tant qu'il ne serait pas sorti de sa transe.

« Ne le touche pas. » Scott plaça une main sur l'épaule de Derek, remarquant la douleur qui semblait marquer le visage de Derek. Ils pouvaient entendre de légers gémissements sous le souffle d'Isaac, surtout quand ça devint plus laborieux et qu'il sembla proche des larmes.

« C'est trop sale. Je ne peux pas les effacer. Je n'arrive pas à les faire partir. Faite que ça s'arrête. » Il y eut un gémissement alors qu'Issac cédait aux larmes, Derek prit le poignet de son bêta avant qu'Isaac ne puisse se faire plus de mal. Isaac se débattit faiblement dans un premier temps, puis il abandonna.

« Vous savez… Il agit comme cette fille dans ma thérapie de groupe. Elle a été violée et elle se pointe toujours avec la peau rouge. Apparemment, elle se récure le corps si fort qu'elle se fait du mal, elle essaie d'être propre à nouveau. » La voix de Stiles était calme, tout le monde observait Isaac.

« Est-ce qu'il faisait ça quand il vivait avec toi, Derek ? » Scott avait besoin de savoir. Il avait besoin de savoir que Derek n'avait pas fait de mal à Isaac, même si il savait que ce n'était pas Derek. Pas avec cette douleur dans le regard de Derek, parcequ'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas aider le garçon en face de lui. L'alpha se souciait trop de son bêta pour le blesser comme ça, pour effrayer son bêta à vie.

« Je n'étais pas souvent là, mais quand je l'étais… J'imaginais qu'il avait juste eu une session d'entraînement de crosse difficile. Il était très dur avec lui-même lors de nos entraînements. Je n'avais… » Scott savait ce que Derek allait dire, même si la voix de l'aîné abandonna. Il n'avait pas deviné. Aucun d'eux n'avait deviné.

« Isaac. » Scott fit un pas pour se rapprocher, les yeux bleus le regardaient, il le voyait finalement pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

« Scott ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Derek relâcha son bêta mais resta proche, par crainte de ce que son bêta pourrait faire, ou voudrait faire.

« Isaac. Tu as eu un épisode. » Isaac fronça simplement les sourcils. « Isaac. Ton père a fait plus que te frapper, n'est-ce pas ? Et je ne parle pas de chantage affectif. » Le froncement de sourcils d'Isaac s'approfondit.

« Il a abusé de toi, n'est-ce pas ? » La question échappa simplement de la bouche de Stiles, personne ne manqua la manière dont Isaac tressaillit. La pièce resta calme pendant une longue période, personne ne disait un mot.

« Je suis désolé. » Déglutit Isaac en prenant sa tête.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Isaac. » Scott tira lentement Isaac dans une étreinte, ignorant la façon dont l'adolescent tenta de se débattre contre lui. « Laisse moi te serrer, » murmura-t-il. Isaac ne lutta plus contre lui, mais il ne lui rendit pas non plus son étreinte. « Ça va aller. » Personne n'en reparla par la suite, essayant d'agir comme si ils n'avaient jamais appris ce terrible secret.

**OOO**

Ils partirent lentement. Avec la sorcière partie, ils pouvaient enfin se reposer un peu. C'est à contre cœur que Derek et Boyd laissèrent Isaac au soin de Scott, inquiet pour leur compagnon de meute. Mais ils savaient qu'il irait bien avec Scott.

« Scott ? » La voix d'Isaac à travers la porte de Scott sorti le loup de son sommeil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Isaac ? » Scott s'assit en baillant. Il observa la façon dont Isaac entra, une couverture drapée autour des épaules.

« Je peux dormir sur le sol de ta chambre ? » Les deux loups étaient calme avant que Scott ne commence à bouger.

« Tu ne peux pas dormir par terre. Viens dans le lit. » Isaac sembla hésiter, Scott retint sa respiration. Et après quelques minutes, Isaac se faufila sous les couvertures.

« Je suis désolé de ne jamais t'en avoir parlé ou à quiconque. » Scott était presque endormi quand il entendit les paroles.

« Peut-être qu'une thérapie serait bien ? Stiles et moi pouvons venir avec toi. Nous pouvons aller à la thérapie de groupe de Stiles, il aimerait ça. » Scott pouvait sentir le regard d'Isaac sur lui, interrogateur sans parler. « Mon père était agressif quand il buvait. Pas physiquement, que psychologiquement. Il me faisait pleurer moi et ma mère. Il m'a frappé une ou deux fois, mais je le méritais. Mais je me rappellerais toujours de la sensation de ses mains sur mes lèvres, quand il me touchait. Ce fut seulement une fois, mais ça m'a laissé une drôle d'impression. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de force pour me reconstruire, pour me pousser à être avec Allison. » Scott ferma les yeux, voulant chasser les souvenirs de son enfance qui voulaient refaire surface.

« Scott… » La voix d'Isaac était douce alors qu'il déplaçait une main sur sa poitrine.

« Je suis là avec toi, tu sais. Il y a moi, Stiles, Derek, Boyd, Lydia, Allison… Nous sommes là pour toi. Nous ne te ferons pas de mal, et nous ne laisserons plus personne te faire du mal. » Scott savait qu'Isaac avait besoin d'entendre ces mots, et il savait qu'elles étaient juste quand il sentit Isaac se relaxer. « Ton père ne peut plus te faire du mal, Isaac. Ça va cicatriser. Ça n'a jamais été de ta faute. Rien de ce que tu as fait n'était mal. Alors, pardonne toi, d'accord ? Parceque nous voulons tous te prendre dans nos bras pour te prouver à quel point on pense à toi. » Il savait qu'Isaac était en train de pleurer, et il hésitait à passer un bras autour de l'autre bêta.

« Je voudrais…tellement. Mais je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas comment me pardonner…pour m'en remettre » Isaac enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller, mais il ne se dégagea pas de l'étreinte de Scott. Même si son corps était tendu, Scott ne ressentait pas l'odeur de la peur.

« C'est à ça que servent les amis, la meute, et une thérapie. » Isaac acquiesça, et Scott pouvait dire que l'autre était épuisé.

« Un jour…j'aimerais prendre Derek dans mes bras. » Isaac allait finir par s'endormir, et Scott ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« Un jour, tu pourras même l'embrasser. » L'embarras submergea la chambre, et Scott rigola.

« Un jour. » Un jour, il serait guéri et son passé ne le hanterait plus autant. Un jour, il serrait capable d'étreindre les gens qu'il aime.

Un jour.

**FIN**


End file.
